Los malaventurados no lloran
by Black Usagi of death
Summary: Es para aclarar algunas cosas. Soul y Maka discuten, en dicha discusión Soul se harta y le dice la odia. Pero esto causa que ella se suicide, el se siente tan culpable que después de nos días, también se intenta suicidar. amo esa canción .


Los Malaventurados no lloran

Soul y Maka

Escribí esto solo porque mis dos seguidores mas cercanos (mi hermana y su amigo) me amenazaron TT-TT XD, es para aclarar algunas cosas

Soul y Maka discuten, en dicha discusión Soul se harta y le dice que ya no la quiere y que la odia. Pero esto causa que ella se suicide, el se siente tan culpable que después de nos días, también se intenta suicidar. Basado en la canción de panda (amo esa canción).

Los Malaventurados no lloran

Soul POV

Me desperté y vi el reloj ya eran las 8 de la mañana me levante asustado por la hora; era la mañana en la que Maka y yo cumplíamos 3 años de ser novios y uno viviendo juntos, y planeaba preparar el desayuno por lo que había puesto mi despertador pero no lo escuche, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina y allí me encontré con Maka que ya estaba preparando el desayuno, ella volteo a verme, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace:

-Buenos días, amor- le dije al oído.

-Buenos días, querido-me dijo también abrazándome y luego nos besamos-¿y qué tal dormiste?-me pregunto después del beso.

-Bien y ¿tú?- le pregunte al momento en juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Bien-me contesto.

Después nos sentamos a desayunar, pero durante el desayuno no pude evitar estar preocupado pues ese mismo día iba a ver a mi amiga de infancia, Kim. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10 años, para cuando cumplí 15 estaba enamorado de ella, y me atreví a decírselo, solo que ella me rechazo y luego se mudo, después de eso me deprimí tanto que ya no quería salir de mi habitación. Mi hermano Wes me obligo a ir a una fiesta en donde el tocaría, pues él es un violinista muy famoso y también profesor de música en una preparatoria:

Flash back

-Hermanito te tengo una sorpresa en la fiesta

-No quiero ir- le conteste muy serio

-Pues iras aunque no quieras-dijo sonriendo

-No me importa lo que digas, no iré -le dije muy enojado

-Lo siento hermanito pero no te escuche, así que prepárate y vámonos.

Me forzó a acompañarlo, yo lo espere en una mesa mientras que dada su concierto, pero durante el concierto note que buscaba a alguien en vano entre el público hasta que de pronto sonrió, después de que terminara de tocar, me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Tu sorpresa ya llego-me jalo hasta llegar con una chica rubia cenizo

-Hola Maka-chan-le dijo mi hermano y ella volteo al escucharlo

-Wes-sensei-le contesto la chica mientras sonreía.

-Maka, te quiero presentar a mi hermano menor, Soul-dijo presentándonos-Soul ella es Maka es una de mis alumnas.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Maka Albarn

-Yo me llamo Soul Evans, mucho gusto-me di cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade, me basto un segundo para perderme en ellos y olvidar por completo a Kim y borrar toda tristeza.

**Fin flash back**

Salí de mis recuerdos, y decidí decirle que iba a salir pero no que era con una chica pues Maka es celosa

-Hoy veré aun viejo amigo como a las 12 del día, ¿no te molesta?- le dije.

-Claro que no me molesta-me contesto dándome una sonrisa.

Después del desayuno me fui a bañar. Cuando salí ella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo como era su costumbre y en sus piernas estaba echada su gatita de color purpura a la que quería mucho, me acerque y la bese en la mejilla; luego ella volteo para verme a los ojos y nos besamos, pero su gata se despertó y se fue enojada, de lo que nos reímos y me caí sobre ella después me sonroje, por lo que Maka se rió yo me moleste y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. Después de un rato salí, me dirigí a la puerta para ir al parque que estaba cerca del departamento y me despedí de Maka.

Al llegar al lugar en donde nos encontraríamos estaba una chica de cabello corto rosa y ojos verde claro, sin duda era Kim, me dirigí hacia ella nos saludamos y durante un rato estuvimos recordando cuando éramos niños hasta que me decidí a preguntar

-Kim ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-le dije mirándola fijamente.

-mmm… bueno es que quería preguntarte algo-me contesto evitando la mirada -¿Si lo que sentías por mi- dijo sonrojada- todavía existe?

-Kim, te diré la verdad- comencé a decir aun sorprendido por lo que me dijo pero ya sabía cuál era mi respuesta-y es que no…

-¡Pero! cuando te dije que no, la verdad es que no quería tener algo que me retuviera aquí, pero la verdad-dijo acercándose a mí- yo te amo.

Luego ella me beso y eso me tomo por sorpresa y tarde un poco en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hice me la quite de encima.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le pregunte enojado

-Es… que… yo

-El motivo por el que ya no te amo es porque estoy enamorado de una linda chica que es fantástica y no quiero traicionarla o lastimarla-le dije molesto pero diciendo la verdad.

-¡Pero!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo te agradezco, porque cuando me rechazaste, a causa de ello la conocí-le dije en un tono frio-bien creo que ya no hay nada más de que hablar y ya no quisiera volver a verte. Adiós Kim.

-Soul espera-pero estaba tan enojado que no me detuve y me marche.

Tome el camino más corto a casa, pero en el camino me sorprendió el ver a Maka en la esquina sentada y llorando así que fui corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Maka? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-le pregunte muy preocupado pero ella seco rápidamente sus lágrimas.

-Por nada, dime, Soul ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo asentí desconcertado- ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con otra chica a mis espaldas, lo harías?

-No, ya sabes que te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí- le conteste sin dudar

-No es cierto,-me dijo volviendo a llorar- tú si lo harías, ¡deja de mentir!

-¿Maka que te ocurre? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¡A que tú me serias infiel con cualquier chica que se te cruce! – Me dijo enojada pero seguía llorando -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡ ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti?- después de que me dijera eso me moleste.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de tus celos sin razón alguna!-le grite en la cara haciendo que parara de llorar por un momento- ¡Y SABES, HE DESCUBIERTO QUE YA NO TE AMO Y QUE TE ODIO!-después de esas palabras me quede inmóvil, las dije sin pensar.

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, me arrojo una bolsa del supermercado que no estaba lejos del departamento y me di cuenta de que era muy probable que me hubiera visto con Kim en el parque en ese momento reaccione y comencé a correr para alcanzarla pero en el camino casi me atropellan, el señor del auto me dijo algo así de que debía tener más cuidado solo me disculpe sin tomarle importancia y seguí corriendo; al llegar al edificio el elevador estaba ocupado así que tome las escaleras, llegue al piso de nuestro departamento ya estaba cansado, una parte de mi decía que era mejor dejar que se calmara para poder explicarle, el motivo por el que le dije eso, pero otra parte decía "esto no está bien, esto va mal y terminara mucho peor". Al entrar al departamento y al conocer a Maka lo más seguro es que se hubiera encerrado en su habitación así que me dirigí a ella y toque la puerta

-Maka, abre la puerta, por favor- Pero no hubo respuesta alguna aunque sabía que estaba ahí pues la escuche llorar levemente- Maka se que estas ahí, por favor ábreme- y aun así no hubo respuesta, pero no me rendí y seguí insistiendo. Después de un rato el presentimiento fue peor así que inconscientemente dije -¡Maka si no abres la puerta la derribare!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la derribe y al hacerlo me quede impactado porque en la cama estaba ella inmóvil y al acercarme me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya que a su lado habían varias pastillas regadas, la abrace, ella seguía consciente pero sus ojos habían perdido su color y el brillo que tanto me gustaba y del que me enamore, en ese momento llame a una ambulancia y solo dije "Maka porque lo hiciste"

De camino al hospital sostuve su mano, no pude evitar dejar salir lágrimas. En el hospital no quería separarme de ella pero fue necesario pues el daño había sido más grave de lo que parecía, después de unos minutos ella entro en coma, durante toda la tarde estuve preocupado y al pendiente del informe médico, así llego la noche y finalmente salió el doctor para dar el informe, pero en el camino su expresión no me dio buena espina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunte preocupado

-¿Es familiar de la joven?- me pregunto

-Si

-Lo lamento mucho- me dijo y con esas palabras ya sabía que era lo que seguía- pero ella ha fallecido, los informes indican que tomo 70 pastillas.

Esa noticia me desbasto, en pocos minutos llego Black y Tsubaki, como era de costumbre Black Star llego gritando

-EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA ILUMINARLES LA VIDA A LOS ENFERMOS DE ESTE HOSPITAL

La verdad no preste mucha atención a mí alrededor…

-¿Cómo se encuentra Maka?- me pregunto Tsubaki muy preocupada

-Ella está muerta-le respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho-me dijo muy sorprendida, comenzó a llorar, yo igual comencé a llorar y Tsubaki me abrazo

-El gran dios Black se está poniendo celoso-dijo de pronto y luego nos abrazo a Tsubaki y a mí el mismo tiempo -¡yo también quiero un abrazo!

En ese momento me odie a mí mismo, pues si no hubiera dicho esa estupidez no hubiera pasado todo esto.

Por un rato no reaccione, seguía en shock hasta que Kid me toco el hombro y me pidió que habláramos a solas, así que fuimos al jardín del hospital.

-Soul sabes que yo conocía a Maka desde que éramos niños ¿No?

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-Yo se que Maka nunca haría nada como esto- me dijo en un tono frio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- me pregunto- porque ella me llamo ayer y me dijo que estaba muy feliz porque era su aniversario.

-Pues…-dije sacando conclusiones- es posible que me haya visto con Kim en el parque cuando nos besamos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Me dijo tomándome de la camisa y levantando el puño, se que él no era violento pero tratándose de Maka era muy distinto- como te atreviste maldito.

-No te detengas, lo merezco- le dije a lo que él no se rehusó y me golpeo. No lo culpo la quería como a su hermana. Después de calmarse un poco me pregunto aun enojado

-¿Qué hacías con otra chica?

-Ella era la chica por la que conocí a Maka

-Así que era ella…

-Sí, ya sabes que conocí a Maka en la fiesta, por mi hermano y por la tristeza que ella me causo, pues me cito para hablar.

-Y ¿de qué quería hablar?- me pregunto un poco más calmado

-De que realmente me rechazo porque se iba a mudar, que lo pensó y realmente me quería.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto?

-No, después de dejar a Kim encontré a Maka y sospeche que nos había visto porque estaba llorando y llevaba una bolsa de la tienda cercana, luego discutimos y sin pensarlo le dije que la odiaba…

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- me dijo enojado solo que esta vez respiro y no me golpeo…

Al día siguiente en el funeral Spirit, el padre de Maka, intento golpearme, Kid y Black lo detuvieron, pero tenía razón no la supe cuidar como merecía.

Luego de eso regrese al departamento, me senté en el sofá allí estaba echada Blair, la acaricie y solo le dije tristemente "Ella ya no volverá, creo que ambos la vamos a extrañar" ella solo se despertó. Después me dirigí a su habitación cerré la ventana, eche un último vistazo me acorde ella y luego cerré su habitación para no volver a entrar ahí.

Al día siguiente no quise ir a trabajar, no tuve mucha hambre y todo el día estuve el sofá. De pronto se encendió la radio y estaba terminando su canción favorita "Tu ángel de la guarda", yo la odiaba bastante pues no me gustaba la idea de que ya no estuviera conmigo y no me imaginaba una vida sin ella, pero ahora ya no había opción después de esa canción comenzó creo que era de panda y la primera frase decía "Se que está en algún lugar mejor", solo me levante, page la radio y me fui a dormir.

Durante varios días después de la muerte de Maka ocurrió lo mismo, la radio se encendió a la misma hora y en la misma estación y de nuevo la apague pues estaba la misma canción "Tu ángel de la guarda".

Un día finalmente no se encendió pero esta vez yo me levante y la prendí; y como era de costumbre estaba esa canción después el locutor dijo que le habían encargado una canción llamada "Los malaventurados no lloran" de panda y cuando comenzó la identifique, era la canción del día del funeral pero decidí escucharla

_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso_

_Fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_Poder hablar con ella_

_Poder decirle a ella_

(Esta frase tenía tanta razón pues yo si quería volver a verla)

_Que aquí_

_Todo está peor_

_Que al igual que ella_

_Mi voluntad también murió_

(Esa canción describía lo que estaba sintiendo)

_Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal_

_Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad_

(Con esa frase se me ocurrió algo tan loco)

_Sé que ella se siente mejor_

_Allá no hay suplicio_

_Sería muy impulsivo_

_El utilizar el medio y llegar_

_A lo desconocido_

(Esto último solo reafirmo la idea)

_Sentirla al lado mío_

_Y decir que todo está peor_

_Que al igual que ella_

_Mi esperanza se murió_

(En lo que escuchaba la canción me dirigí a la cocina, tome un cuchillo)

_La quiero abrazar_

_Que todo sea igual_

_Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor_

_Jamás se marchara_

_Me debería recordar_

_Debo yo recordar_

_Y sentirse mejor_

_Es mejor_

_No creer en el amor_

_Así como le hago yo_

_La debería de odiar_

_Por dejarme aquí_

_Pero ella no escogió_

_Soy un simple amante loco_

_Yo he aprendido mi lección_

_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso_

_Fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_Poder hablar con ella_

_Poder decirle a ella_

_Que aquí todo está peor_

_Que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió_

_La quiero saludar_

_Me has odio suspirar_

_Y mientras yo la extraño_

_Mi vida desvanece más_

Para cuando termino ya había tomado mi decisión, ya tenía el cuchillo sobre la muñeca solo bastaba con hacer un corte horizontal, cuando estaba a punto de enterrarlo ocurrió algo que una nunca creí que fuera posible:

-¿Maka?- pregunte asombrado

-Soul...- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡idiota!- solo la vi sin comprender lo que ocurría-¿que estas planeando?

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-¡NO! ¡IDIOTA!- me contesto ocultando su rostro, yo la abrace pues quería comprobar si era verdad o solo un sueño.

-Maka pero tú estabas muerta ¿por qué esta aquí?

-Porque no te podía dejar solo-me contesto mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo

-Maka, me has hecho tanta falta- le dije abrazándola fuertemente y sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Y tu a mí- me contesto al momento en el que volvió a llorar -y por ello no debes de morir

-Pero no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti-le dije

-Tú debes de seguir viviendo por los dos y no tienes que preocuparte ya que siempre estaré contigo, pues soy tu ángel de la guarda

-Pero…

-No comentas el mismo error que yo- me interrumpió antes de terminar de hablar

-Maka, yo te amo y si eso quieres, lo hare por ti- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias, y yo también te amo Soul- después de eso no besamos y ella desapareció ya no la volví a ver pero ya sabía que ella estaba a mi lado; varios años después yo morí y finalmente nos volvimos a encontrar su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa… lucia… lucia como un ángel.


End file.
